


Wet Dreams

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-09
Updated: 2002-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?  Answer to the Pornutopia challenge in which Clark bears witness to the odd mating rituals of Smallville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Meatloaf is inspirational. Long Live Meatloaf. 

## Wet Dreams

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Title: Wet Dreams  
Author: Kel  
Pairing: Jonathan/Lionel, Chloe/Lana, Clark/Lex Rating: NC-17 or XXX  
Summary: On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses? Answer to the Pornutopia challenge in which Clark bears witness to the odd mating rituals of Smallville. Warnings: um... no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Smut. 

Prologue: 

You hold me so close that my knees grow weak But my soul is flying high above the ground I'm trying to speak but no matter what I do I just can't seem to make any sound   
And then you took the words right out of my mouth Oh-it must have been while you were kissing me You took the words right out of my mouth And I swear it's true I was just about to say I love you \-- _You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth,_ Meatloaf. Lyrics by Jim Steinman, used without permission. 

It was a sticky night in Kansas. The entire state was roasting in the mid-nineties, even in the darkness of the night, and it seemed even worse in Smallville. Humidity and heat combined to make everyone thoroughly uncomfortable, and three of the most restless individuals in town were among the most miserable. 

Chapter One: Hot Summer Night 

Jonathan was glad that Clark was spending the night out in the barn. Martha was gone to Metropolis to spend a weekend with her family, and the humidity was pressing down on him. Just the thought of sharing space with another person was making him sweat profusely, and he peeled his shirt off, and his jeans quickly followed. The fans did little in the house but stir the hot air, but at least it was moving across his body and slightly cooling him. The air slid over his skin, leaving a trail of dried sweat in its wake, and Jonathan shivered. Tactile sensation made him hard, and the drag of air was like the light touch of a lover. He stood at the window, letting the breeze of the fans caress his back, and his head dropped forward against the windowsill as he closed his eyes. 

A few moments later, a pair of long arms wrapped around Jonathan's waist as another sticky body pressed against his. "Jonathan... come to bed where it's cooler." 

"I hate sticky nights," he complained, turning in his lover's arms as he slid his hands over broad shoulders to rest on a firm chest. Then his hands moved again, to card through long, wavy hair. "They never seem to bother you." 

"I'm accustomed to accepting discomfort to obtain what I really want." The man's deft fingers slipped Jonathan's briefs off and left them on the floor. 

Jonathan sighed softly as strong fingers wove through his short hair. "What do you want?" 

"You," was the answer, before his lover's hard mouth possessed his own. Brutal and deep, the kiss was pure mastery and reduced Jonathan to whimpers and pleas as his lover's strong tongue thrust inside his mouth. The kiss broke off, and Jonathan was clinging to his lover. "I want you." 

"I miss you," Jonathan choked out as he moved on watery legs towards the bed. "It's hard to hate you." 

"You don't hate me," said the looming figure that moved to stand beside Jonathan's naked body, stretched open on the bed. "You hate the power that I hold over you... hate that I can make you beg me for everything that you want." 

"Please," Jonathan said softly, hands reaching for his lover's body. "Just shut up... do it... fuck me already, make me yours!" 

The man ran his hands over Jonathan's body, pinching and tweaking his nipples, stroking his cock, rubbing his thighs and calves. "But you already belong to me," he reminded, his fingertips seeking and finding a crescent-shaped scar on the back of Jonathan's left leg. "I told you when I marked you all those years ago that you'd never be able to forget me." 

Jonathan arched and writhed under his lover's hand as his body was explored, relearned. "I never have," he admitted, seeking more stimulation. 

"Acknowledge me," his lover demanded, hand going to stroke Jonathan's cock roughly. "Say my name. Acknowledge to me and to yourself that you know exactly who is doing this to you." His stroking became even harder, and he scraped his nails over the leaking head of Jonathan's cock. "Acknowledge who you belong to." 

There was a brief hesitation before Jonathan breathed a name. "Lionel." His hands scrabbled to grip his lover's shoulders. "Lionel fucking Luthor." 

"Yesss..." Lionel hissed, his bared teeth descending to savage Jonathan's throat, marking it with a ring of bites and bruising kisses. He stopped stroking Jonathan's leaking cock and climbed onto the bed, straddling his lover's waist. "Is this what you think about, Jonathan? Me fucking you in the bed you share with your wife? Possessing you, owning you in her bed?" He pinned Jonathan's hands above his head. "You're nothing but my whore, Jonathan. And you love it. You always have. It's why you come to me when you need something, you know the price I ask of you and you're always willing to pay it. You can pretend to hate me, but I know I'm the only man who has ever or will ever know you." One hand kept Jonathan's arms pinned over his head while the other moved down to his hip. "Turn over." 

Jonathan struggled in bed, turning onto his stomach as his hands were once again pinned over his head. "Lionel!" 

"Shut up," Lionel said firmly, running his free hand down Jonathan's back and over his ass. "You're still beautiful. All that hard manual labor has kept you looking as perfect as ever. Kept your ass firm... tight too, I bet. Has anyone else fucked you, Jonathan? Or do you keep yourself just for me?" 

Jonathan couldn't answer as he moaned softly, lifting his ass into Lionel's hand. "Just you," he finally groaned out. "Only you." 

"Good boy," Lionel crowed quietly, letting go of Jonathan's hands. They remained where they were, gripping the headboard tightly as Jonathan felt Lionel's nails dragging down his back. He spread Jonathan open, and sighed happily. "All mine, isn't it, Jonathan?" 

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, God, yes." 

Lionel leaned down, sliding down Jonathan's body until his tongue could reach the tight little opening of Jonathan's body. Without a word of warning, he licked over it in long, broad swipes before working the tip just barely inside the pucker. Each licking thrust worked his tongue deeper into Jonathan's passage, and his teeth bit the outside rim of the twitching muscle. His tongue flicked and thrust, burying itself in Jonathan's body. 

Jonathan was holding onto the headboard in a shattering grip as he cried out, rocking back against Lionel's tongue. He was weeping softly, scrabbling to hold onto his handholds as Lionel devoured him. He choked out his lover's name over and over again, pleading for anything that Lionel would give to him. 

Lionel grinned as Jonathan begged him, and slowly he slipped his tongue out to lick up Jonathan's spine. "I told you, Jonathan... you'd beg me for everything and love doing it." 

"Just fuck me... I don't care, anything, just fuck me." Panted words, harsh in his throat. A memory fresh in his mind; the flashing of light off a switchblade knife, a searing pain on the back of his leg as Lionel carved his mark, and a hot mouth covering the mark and swallowing the blood that poured from the wound. The price for belonging to Lionel Luthor, and then he shouted out again as Lionel's mouth covered the mark again and sucked. "Lionel, please!" 

"Mine," Lionel whispered, his teeth savaging the skin around the scar before pulling himself over Jonathan again. "Say it, Jonathan," Lionel urged, his teeth worrying the skin of Jonathan's neck. "You know what I want, and I won't go on without it." 

"No," Jonathan said, protesting for the first time. "I can't, I won't." 

"You have to," Lionel said firmly. "You have to say it. We both know it. Say it, Jonathan, and I'll give you what you want." 

"Yours, Goddammit. Always yours." 

"Say it, Jonathan." 

"I love you." 

"Yes." Lionel's fingers moved to press into Jonathan's wet cleft, stretching him open on only the moisture from his tongue. Jonathan winced but said nothing--the feeling of Lionel opening him was too good to spoil. He knew what would come next; it was what he'd been begging for all night. "Yes, you do love me, don't you, Jonathan? And you know I love you too, but I can't always show it. But here, here I can tell you, and you can tell me." Lionel let his fingers slide out, then moved so that the head of his cock rubbed against the stretched hole. "I'm going to fuck you now, lover." 

Jonathan braced himself for the intrusion, unable to hold back the cry of pain as Lionel's cock breached him. Lionel was slick from his own pre-come, and Jonathan felt the burn as he slid along his lover's length. "Oh, God!" he cried out, closing his eyes and pushing back. 

Lionel thrust forward and pushed until he was sheathed inside Jonathan to the balls. He felt his lover's muscles rippling around him, pausing until Jonathan was still, then started rocking. His cock rasped along Jonathan's passage in a balance between pain and pleasure as he pulled out and then pushed savagely back in. His rhythm was unrefined, primitive in nature as he shook the bed with the strength of his thrusts, bodies colliding and then bouncing off each other to come together again in a hard slam of flesh against flesh. 

Jonathan felt Lionel's hands mauling his hips, marking his skin as Lionel jerked him back. His lover was almost snarling in his ferocity, and Jonathan was lost in the animal rhythm as they rutted. Jonathan was drowning in sounds, the slap of skin against skin, his own pulse pounding in his ears, the grunts of his lover as Lionel labored above him. He lunged back, hungry for every inch of Lionel's cock, greedy for every bit of sensation possible. Jonathan screamed Lionel's name as one stroke rammed against his prostate, and then Lionel directed every stroke against that gland. 

Far too soon, Lionel felt the burn of orgasm starting in his belly and roiling towards his cock. He wrapped his hand around Jonathan's cock, stroking fiercely, determined to bring his lover off with him. "Come, Jonathan, come for me now. Come _with_ me, my lover. Show me how much you love me." 

Jonathan writhed under Lionel's hand, and then he froze as Lionel's seed spilled inside him. 

Jonathan's hand closed convulsively around his cock as he threw his head back and came, Lionel's name bitter on his lips. He wiped his hand on his discarded shirt, and threw himself down on the empty bed, silently cursing the fantasy of what he could never have again. 

The End of Chapter One 

* * *

Interlude: The Phone Call 

Clark wiped the sweat out of his eyes as he banged into the house, heading for the phone in the kitchen. It was too damned hot to do anything but lie around and bitch about the heat, and if he was going to do that, there was only one person he wanted to lie around and bitch with. Picking up the phone, he called Lex. 

"Hello?" 

"Lex?" Clark wasn't sure, but he thought that Lex's voice sounded... hot. 

"Yes, Clark." 

"Can I come over?" He lightly drummed his fingers against the phone as he waited for Lex's answer. In the brief silence, he heard muffled noises coming from the upstairs bedroom where his father was resting. 

"Come on over, Clark... I was just thinking about you." 

"Great, I'll be over in just a few." He hung up the phone and listened again to the muffled noises that were coming from his father's room. He had only climbed the first few steps before he heard the unmistakable sounds of hand against flesh, and Clark flushed brilliant crimson as he realized what he was hearing. 

Not only didn't he _want_ to hear it, he didn't even want to entertain the _notion_ of his father as a sexual creature. _Repeat after me, Clark, you did not eavesdrop on your father masturbating._ That thought only increased his blush, and he sped off towards Lex's house, hoping to take a quick dip in the pond before showing up on the mansion doorstep. 

The End of Interlude: The Phone Call 

* * *

Chapter Two: Offering Your Throat 

Chloe hated the stickiness of hot summer nights. It made her breasts feel like heavy weights whenever she moved, and the hot air pressed down on her, oppressing her thoughts and making it a true labor to breathe. Sweat made the t-shirt she wore almost translucent, and made her panties feel constrictive against her skin under her denim shorts. But the reward of a cool skinny-dip in the meteor-free pond behind the Kent Farm was too good to pass up, and so that was where she was heading. 

She saw the light on in Clark's barn, almost stopped in to invite him along, but the prickles of humid heat along her skin reminded her of just how much she wanted to be alone right now, and she hurried along the narrow path. As soon as she got to the pond, she stripped, throwing her t-shirt and shorts to the boulders by the shore and diving in. After she came up for air, she reached under the water and peeled off her panties, throwing the wet white cotton garment onto the rocks as well, then lay on her back, floating. She closed her eyes, luxuriating in the cool water that buffeted her hot body. 

"Wow. Looks like I wasn't the only one to have the idea of a swim." 

As soon as Chloe heard the other girl's voice, she dove under the water, not realizing that anything she had would already have been seen. "Lana! You startled me." 

"I didn't mean to." 

Chloe's eyes followed the sound of the girl's voice and she gasped softly. Lana had done just the same as she had, stripped her clothing off, and Chloe got a brief flash of firm, pert breasts before Lana's form cut through the water. 

Lana surfaced beside Chloe. "Don't worry, Chloe. You've got a beautiful body; you shouldn't worry about displaying it. It's just us girls." The dark-haired girl dove under the water again, and Chloe twisted her body as she followed Lana's lithe form. She seemed to be uncaring of her flawless nudity, and Chloe wished she could be the same. Lana surfaced again, and smiled. "It's okay. Come on, let's race." 

Chloe grinned and took her hand, deciding to try and put aside her unease with her nudity. It was surprisingly easy to do, she realized, because Lana was so totally unconcerned with it. "Other side of the pond?" 

"Last one there is a rotten meteor rock." Both girls' bodies cut through the water at the same time, Lana taking the lead with a longer stroke while Chloe's speed let her draw close. Lana reached the opposite shore first, Chloe a split-second behind her. They both shot up out of the water laughing, and Lana pushed her wet hair over her shoulders. Chloe was treated to a long look at the pert breasts that had only flashed by her before, and she swallowed hard as she tried to look away. "Chloe? It's all right if you want to look, I don't mind." 

Chloe just nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from the firm mounds usually hidden by pink sweaters and pastel-colored tops. The nipples were a dusky brown, darker than the tan of her skin. "God, Lana, I'm sorry. I shouldn't--" 

"I want you to, Chloe." Lana paddled closer to the other girl. "I think you're beautiful, and I want to see you and touch you. I want you to see and touch me, too." She reached out, and rested a small hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Can I?" 

Chloe nodded mutely, not sure what Lana was asking permission for. And then she found out, as Lana pulled them both to the shallows, and then onto the soft springy grass of the bank. She pushed Chloe down, gently, and then pressed herself along Chloe's body, breasts pressed together, mounds together, and mouths touching. Lana undulated against Chloe's pliant body, her lips gently pressing against the other girl's, asking for entrance. "Let me kiss you, Chloe," she whispered. 

Chloe was sweating on the bank for reasons unrelated to the heat. Lana's naked body was pressed against hers, and now she was asking for a kiss. This had already gone farther than anything else Chloe had ever done, but she knew instinctively that she wanted it to go even farther, if that were possible. Instead of answering, she opened her mouth under Lana's, and then lifted one leg to wrap around the girl on top of her. 

Lana smiled at Chloe's acceptance and deepened the kiss, one hand stroking Chloe's face as the other moved to her hip, touching and guiding the artless motions that Chloe was making. Under Lana's gentle touch, Chloe slightly lifted her body to press against Lana's. Then when Lana's tongue touched hers for the first time, Chloe's arms wrapped around the slender body on top of her, and Lana nodded encouragingly into the kiss. "That's it," she whispered, finally breaking off. "Nothing is wrong, everything is right." 

Chloe's arms kept Lana trapped on top of her as she sampled the girl's throat, her cool skin tasting like fresh pond water, perfume, and something else that Chloe couldn't put a name to, but it was delicious nonetheless. "Lana... how do you..." 

"Know so much?" Chloe nodded as she continued her exploration of Lana's throat with her lips and tongue. "I read, probably more than I should, and Nell has these tapes that I found a couple of years ago. Whitney too--he helped me figure out what I was." 

Whitney. The mention of Lana's boyfriend was enough to throw Chloe for a loop, and she tried to get out from under her friend. "We can't. Whitney--" 

"Is just a friend," Lana reassured her. "Whitney is like me, and he needs someone to lean on. So we help each other out and keep coming back to each other, but we're just friends." She used her legs to still Chloe's escape attempt. "You're the one I want, Chloe, not Whitney." 

Want. Not a new word in Chloe's vocabulary, but the first time it's been applied to her. First time she'd been wanted. And she wanted Lana too, was finally able to admit it to herself. Wanted Lana in a way that had nothing to do with pink sweater crushes but that had everything to do with naked bodies and smooth skin and the hot wetness that had started to flow between her legs. "I want--everything," Chloe confessed, and let Lana's legs slide between her own. 

"Then let me give it to you." Lana moved down, kissing Chloe's throat and licking down the line of her breastbone before blowing a light breath over her right nipple. Chloe shuddered, then bucked as Lana's tongue wrapped around the sensitive bud and guided it into her mouth as she kneaded the firm mound around it. Lana's teeth scraped lightly over the stiffening point as she let it slide slowly from her mouth to attack the other. Chloe's left nipple was already hard from the overflow of stimulation, and as soon as Lana's tongue touched it, Chloe cried out. The dark haired girl smiled down, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I wouldn't normally go this fast, but... you're ready, aren't you, Chloe?" 

Chloe loved the sound of her name on Lana's lips. She also wasn't sure exactly what she was ready for. She had a good idea of what was going to happen next, and she _did_ want it, no doubt there, but what would come afterwards? "God, yes. I'm so ready, Lana. Please." 

Lana kissed Chloe again, more intently than before, and even as her tongue slid into Chloe's welcoming mouth, her fingers teased the wet slit between her blonde lover's legs. Chloe moaned, lifting into the questing touch, feeling Lana's fingertips sliding over her slick sex. "Open for me, Chloe," Lana asked, and Chloe immediately opened her legs wider, letting Lana slither down her body to rest between her spread thighs. "You're blonde everywhere," the brunette breathed, her breath puffing over Chloe's wet skin before her tongue lapped delicately at the dripping folds. Gentle, teasing licks at first as Lana's tongue collected all of Chloe's wetness, and she swallowed it, humming in approval as the nectar slid down her throat. 

Chloe twisted on the ground as Lana's mouth devoured her. She wanted to do the same things to Lana that Lana was doing to her, wanted to hear the desperate moans and pants coming out of the perfectly-composed girl currently tormented her. "Lana--give me--I want to taste you," she blurted out. 

Lana lifted her face from Chloe's sex, and the wetness gleamed on her lips in the moonlight. "I thought you'd never ask." Pivoting her body, Lana settled her body on top of Chloe, and let her knees rest on either side of Chloe's shoulders so that her own slick folds were positioned over Chloe's mouth. 

Hungrily, Chloe lifted her head and licked along Lana's slit, unsure of what to expect, but the sweet moisture that lingered on her tongue sent her diving into the wet opening. She used her fingers to gently spread Lana open, felt her lover--yes, finally, Lana was her lover--echoing the motion, and then Lana's tongue swiped across her clit. Chloe's cry of pleasure was buried in Lana's flesh as Chloe lapped madly. Lana's tongue was rough across her virgin flesh, and Chloe's tongue sought and found Lana's pearl, sucking the small nub into her mouth as she'd sometimes imagined sucking Clark's cock. Lana's clit throbbed on her tongue, and as the other girl screamed her orgasm, she slipped two fingers into Chloe's sex and stroked rapidly, tongue working her clit. 

Chloe cried out softly as Lana's skilled touch brought her own orgasm, and for several long moments she lay cuddled to Lana's soft body as the other girl whispered quietly in her ear, brushing soft kisses on her cheek. 

The End of Chapter Two 

* * *

Interlude: Eavesdropping 

Clark reached the pond in moments, all ready to strip and dive in quickly when he heard voices and splashing. Slowing his approach, he came to a halt in the brush, and used his x-ray vision to see through the tangle of brush. Lana-- _naked_ Lana and wasn't _that_ a surprise!--was leading an equally naked Chloe to the soft grass of the shore. Clark's blush, still not cooled from overhearing his father, fired up again as the girls lay pressed together, kissing and cuddling each other. 

He really wanted to stop looking, even closed his eyes, but his eyelids presented no barrier to his sight as the girls quickly got more passionate with each other. 

_Okay... just what in the name of hell is going on tonight!_ Clark thought frantically to himself. _First of all, I get to hear my dad--which is not something I needed!--and now I get to see my two best girl friends making out near my swimming pond!!_ He looked up to the sky and saw the full orange moon that lit the sky. _Full moon... right, that's it, and in the morning, everything else will get back to normal._

Still he couldn't stop eavesdropping on Chloe and Lana. 

The End of Interlude: Eavesdropping 

* * *

Chapter Three: The Wolf With The Red Roses 

Lex looked at the clock; it had been twenty minutes since Clark had called and asked to come over, and he was beginning to worry. Usually it was five minutes or less. Dressing quickly in a pair of linen slacks and a pale lavender shirt, Lex left and started walking towards the Kent farm. 

He heard voices around the small pond on the Kent property, and headed towards them. Even though he was coming from the opposite direction, it was fairly easy to spot the six foot plus farmboy watching through the bushes. He seemed so intent on what he was watching that Lex was able to sneak up on him. "I never knew you for the voyeur type, Clark," Lex whispered in his ear, licking his lips at the feel of the heat coming from Clark's body. 

Clark jumped. "Lex!" 

"In the very hot, very sweaty flesh." He looked through the branches to see Chloe and Lana making out. "Nice view." Lex chided himself for not reacting, but lately, only one thing coaxed a rise out of his body, and that was Clark. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Looking for you; you're usually at my house in less than five minutes, and it's been twenty since you called." 

Clark straightened immediately and started walking back towards the mansion, Lex's stride falling easily into gait beside him. "There is _something_ going on in Smallville tonight, Lex." 

"What makes you say that?" Lex's hands were tucked in his pocket, and he slanted his eyes sideways to check out his friend. Clark's white t-shirt clung to his chest and arms, worn so thin it was almost transparent without the sweat. 

"Okay... first of all I went in to call you, and my dad was... taking care of something personal," Clark answered, blushing and dropping his gaze to his crotch. Lex followed the gaze, then smiled lazily at Clark as the young man noticed Lex's obvious stare. "Then, when I get here, there's Chloe and Lana." He cleared his throat. "Something wrong, Lex?" 

"No... everything's fine, Clark." Lex was tired of waiting, that's what was wrong. He wanted Clark. "Why do you ask?" 

"I don't know. You keep looking at me like..." 

"Like I want to do to you all the things Lana was doing to Chloe?" 

"Um... yeah." 

"Well." 

"Right," Clark said, his voice a slight octave higher than usual. "Well?" 

"I do." 

"Oh." Oh. Lex was... and oh. So was he. "Lex?" 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"Okay." 

"Just okay?" Lex teased. "Nothing else, no great declarations." 

"I can make one--" 

For a brief moment, Lex almost considered letting Clark do that. "I'm joking, of course." He smirked. "How do you stand this heat?" 

Even for Clark--who rarely felt the variances in temperature--it was hot. "You get used to it." Insane to be talking about the weather when he and Lex were both hard and going to have sex. "Um, Lex... are we gonna..." 

"Make love? Do the horizontal mambo? Bump uglies? Fuck until the cows come home?" 

"Well... yeah." 

"I certainly hope so," he said with a lecherous grin as the lights of the mansion hove into sight, and he breathed in relief. "Aaah, air conditioning." 

"Wuss." 

Lex merely snorted, not willing to dignify the insult with a spoken reply. He was a man of creature comforts, though he was sure he could last through any privations through sheer force of will. However, unlimited central air conditioning was one privilege of money that Lex simply would not do without. 

Even in Zero, in the stifling press of thronged bodies and sweaty leather, he'd paid extra to have the industrial fans blowing icy air over his fevered skin. 

Sex was different. Sex was supposed to be sweat-slick heat and heavy air scented thickly with the aroma of smoke and semen, air so thick it stuck in the throat when you breathed it in. 

Normal nights didn't have humid air that felt like molasses as he fought to breathe it in. "Come on, Clark, let's get inside." Lex knew he was sentencing himself to a slow suffocation if he remained outside much longer, and he sprinted the last few steps, throwing open the door and settling beneath the nearest air vent. Closing his eyes, he luxuriated in the blessedly cooler air as his feet unerringly led him to the bedroom. 

Clark slipped into Lex's bedroom and smiled lazily at his friend. "What's up, Lex?" 

_Me,_ was the habitual answer that sprang to Lex's lips, but as always, he pushed it back. "Just relaxing with my AC unit," he answered, opening the top few buttons of his shirt. 

Clark was in the process of removing his shirt when he looked over at Lex. "Should I leave the two of you alone?" 

"Smartass." Lex patted the bed. "Join me and bask in the coolness." 

"I thought you'd never ask." Clark dragged off his sweaty t-shirt and tossed it onto the chair, then bounced on the bed beside Lex. Naked from the waist up, Clark arranged himself cruciform on the bed, letting the rush of cold air blow over his torso. Clark's eyes were closed, and Lex watched in fascination as Clark's nipples hardened into peaks as the cold air brushed over them. "I can feel you watching me, Lex," Clark drawled softly, his eyes still closed. "You do it all the time, you think I don't notice? Why don't you ever do more than look?" 

This was a change. Lex swallowed hard. "Clark, what are you doing?" 

"Taking matters into my own hands." He reached down and kicked off his tennis shoes, and then shucked his jeans off and tossed them into the chair. He lay back on Lex's bed, dressed only in blue cotton boxers, his legs lying straight as his arms spread on the bed, reminding Lex of nothing more than the scarecrow position he'd found Clark in almost a year ago. "I want you, Lex. I tried waiting to see if you'd make the first move, but you never did. You just gave me these looks that made my toes curl and my cock harden. So I'm making the move, Lex. I'm yours. Do anything." 

Do anything. God, how long Lex had wanted to hear those words from Clark's lips. He moved instantly, his mouth covering Clark's. The young man opened his mouth under Lex's, welcoming whatever Lex wanted to do, and he dove in for a long, thorough kiss, tongue plundering and learning every curve and crevice of his lover. "Do everything?" Lex asked into Clark's mouth, and Clark nodded. 

"Do everything." 

The image of Clark on the scarecrow pole flashed and burned itself on Lex's eyes so that it was all he was able to see, all he was able to think of. Dark desire filled his veins, hardened his cock so that it stood out almost completely from his body, confined and trapped by his slacks and underwear. "Don't move," Lex croaked, and he stood up, ripping his clothes off as he looked down at the crucified body spread out for him. "Oh, Jesus, Clark, do you know what you look like?" His hands jerked at the waist of Clark's boxers, pulling them off and baring the boy to his hot, hungry gaze. 

"An offering on your altar?" Clark suggested, his voice thick. 

Lex's cock jumped at the thick voice. "Fuck." 

"I hope so," his lover replied, and Lex knelt over him. 

"Do you know what I think about when I see you like this?" Lex growled. "You were so fucking hot strung up there like that... sweaty and trembling and needy. I wanted you then, wanted to lick the sweat off your body, kiss you until you trembled for me. Your agony was so sweet, Clark, because I was the one there to save you." 

"Save me now, then," Clark said. "I'm trembling, Lex." 

"Shut up," Lex growled again, all he was capable of before he was kissing Clark again, his fingers weaving through Clark's thick, wavy hair and twisting. He licked his way over Clark's throat, his teeth biting hard into the skin. As soon as he moved his mouth, the skin was unmarked and he attacked it again, only to find the same problem. "Clark!" 

"You can't, Lex. Trust me." 

"Oh, yes, I can." He climbed off Clark's body and went to his closet, digging around and emerging with a thin black strap. He carried the strap back to the bed, straddled Clark's hips, and leaned over his lover. In a few swift motions of his hands, Lex had the black leather collar tightly around Clark's neck. "There. Now you can't escape me." He dove back into his earlier investigation of Clark's body, licking his chest, his hands smoothing the firm skin of Clark's stomach as his tongue licked upwards, circling and outlining the black leather collar. "Mine always." He nipped the skin for good measure, chewing lightly on Clark's pounding pulse before moving to lick his nipples. Sucking and mouthing the pebbled peaks, Lex's tongue and teeth worked rapidly until Clark was arching underneath him, twisting and pleading. 

"Lex, please, fuck, now, oh God!" came the incoherent plea. 

Instead, Lex pressed down on Clark's arms, keeping them spread cruciform on the bed as he licked lower, over his stomach to fuck Clark's navel with his tongue. As he thrust with his tongue, Lex's hands slipped down, avoiding Clark's cock, and opened his legs, spreading them wide and wedging his body between them. He felt Clark's thighs closing around his waist, and he dragged his tongue down the emerging six-pack of hard abs and over the tight dark curls that surrounded his target before running his tongue over the head of Clark's leaking cock. He noted with pride that Clark was a quick study and aborted the movement of his arms, leaving them as Lex had arranged them instead of bringing his hands to rest on Lex's scalp. In reward, Lex swallowed his lover's cock smoothly, a single motion embedding the young man deep in his throat as he sucked. 

Clark's resulting shout of pleasure rattled the bed, and Lex felt the vibrations rocking through his system. He sucked hard one final time on the cock in his mouth before letting it slide out, and he slapped Clark's ass once. Getting the message, Clark lifted himself and let Lex prop him up with a purple pillow. As soon as Clark was situated, Lex spread his cheeks and his tongue licked from balls to cleft, and then as Clark's legs went over his shoulders, Lex's tongue penetrated the shadowy hole that he'd desired from the first day he'd met Clark Kent. 

"Lex! Fuck!" Clark was arching up, his cock twitching with every thrust of Lex's tongue into his opening. "Touch me, Lex, please... God... need you... so bad!" 

Lex merely grinned darkly at his sexy sacrifice and continued his licking, sending the tip of his tongue thrusting deeper into Clark's body. His mouth was flush on Clark's ass, his teeth raked across the rim of the hole as his lips kissed and soothed the skin, his tongue never still as it twitched and writhed inside his lover. He felt Clark's hand reaching for his cock, and slapped it sharply before withdrawing completely and looking down at Clark. "You touch yourself and this is over," Lex drawled lazily, a sensual smile stretching his lips. He didn't mean it, knew he _couldn't_ mean it, but if Clark touched him, his control would be gone. "You told me to do everything and I am, but on _my_ terms." 

"Don't stop... Jesus, Lex, I'm sorry, I won't, just please... hurry the fuck _up!_ " Clark begged, unable to still his body's movements. His arms returned to their cruciform position, and he spread himself under Lex's inspection. "Please, Lex... I need you." 

Lex roughly wove his fingers through Clark's hair. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against the young man's incredibly full lips. "I've dreamed of possessing you like this ever since I met you." He placed a deliberately chaste kiss on his lover's lips. "You made me wait almost a year, Clark... now you get to suffer." He drifted a feather-light touch over Clark's chest, nails barely grazing his lover's tan skin as they moved lower, ghosting over his cock as he spread Clark open again and returned to his devouring of Clark's opening. He wished for facial hair badly; he'd grow a fucking mustache just for the pleasure of tickling Clark while he rimmed. And he would never grow tired of rimming Clark, just to hear the incredibly fucking sexy noises and whimpers, the grunts and groans that were coming out of his lover's chest. Not even words anymore, just half-formed breathy syllables that were too much for Clark's overstimulated body, and he was trembling, on the cusp, and Lex knew it all. Reveled in it all. Loved the power he had over Clark; loved that Clark gave him power. He gave Clark's opening one final kiss, and then slowly rose to his knees between his lover's spread legs. "Are you ready for me to fuck you, Clark? Do you want me?" Clark nodded frantically, unable to formulate words. "Repeat after me: Scopami," Lex said, looming over his lover. Italian was his favorite language, and he had been longing to hear it from Clark's mouth. Especially the dirty phrases that you couldn't learn from tutors, but on the streets of Milan. 

"Scopami," Clark repeated breathlessly, tongue twisting around the unfamiliar syllables. "Scopami." His eyes were on Lex as his lover towered over him, slicking his cock with something from the bedside drawer, something that smelled like vanilla and almonds and sex. 

Lex shivered. Clark begging to get fucked in Italian was even hotter than Clark begging to get fucked in English. He lunged forward, splitting Clark open as his cock glided into Clark's spit-slickened passage. "You just asked me to fuck you, Clark... and I'm going to. Ti scopo di brutto, amore mio.... I'm going to fuck you hard, my love." 

"Anything," Clark gasped out, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around Lex and force him to ride harder. "God, Lex... anything. Fuck me... scopami... anything." 

"Sei molto sexy," Lex breathed as his cock throbbed inside Clark and he started to thrust. "You're too fucking sexy." His hands went to Clark's shoulders, pressing down and pushing harder into his lover, rocking them both with the force of his thrusting. "Oh, Christ, Clark, you're too fucking much." Clark's passage was hot and clamping tightly around Lex's cock, and he was dangerously close to the edge. He forced himself to slow his strokes, and slid his hands along Clark's arms, finally clasping their hands together as he rubbed his entire body along Clark's, each stroke turning into a full body caress. "I love you, Clark. Damn the world but I love you." 

At that moment, those words shook Clark to his core, and he came hard, his cock spilling between their tightly-connected bodies as he shook silently in Lex's arms, riding the gentle thrusts of his lover. Finally, Lex released Clark's hands, and as his lover's strong arms encircled him, Lex came blindingly, filling Clark's body and marking his territory for the rest of their lives. 

He came back to awareness a few moments later, Clark curled around him and mumbling something. He pulled his face back, attempting to hear Clark's words. 

"Gotta be the weather." 

"Clark?" 

"There's gotta be something about hot nights that make people want to..." 

"Fuck?" Lex asked helpfully. 

"Yeah," was Clark's innocent reply. "Lex..." 

"Yes?" 

"What you said before... you said... you said you loved me." Clark's eyes were hidden beneath his lashes, waiting for Lex's answer. "Did you mean it?" 

Lex studied the young man for a moment. Had he meant it? Did he love Clark? "Yes," was the answer to all the above questions. "Yes, I did mean it. You know me, Clark, I never say something that I don't mean." 

"I love you, too. It's weird... I didn't think about it until I saw everyone else today, but... once I realized it..." 

"You were able to open up and tell me how you felt," Lex predicted. "When I made love to you." 

Clark's blush almost glowed. "Yeah. And I like that." 

"Like what?" 

"That it's making love. Not just having sex." 

Lex's answering smile was lazy, but happy. "With you, Clark, nothing is ever _just_ anything." 

The End 


End file.
